Mistletoe
by sue9292
Summary: Draco and Harry both get caught under some enchanted mistletoe after curfew...wonder what happens? HPDM obviously. Quite funny for my sense of humour! ONESHOT


Draco Lucius Malfoy hated mistletoe!

He dispised the stuff in general, but when the old git he had to call Headmaster was involved it was much, much worse.

Dumbledore had decided that to spice up the Christmas season he would charm the repulsive plant in the most awful of ways...Once you went under the mistletoe you were stuck there until you found someone to get under the stupid plant with you and kiss you-for a whole minute.

So that was why our favourite Slytherin was now trapped in the middle of the corridor under an enlarged mistletoe, as it swung tauntingly above him. See this would not have been so terrible if it was the middle of the day, there were plenty of attractive girls out there dying to kiss him.

But it was two in the morning.

Which meant he'd either be trapped until morning when he'd be caught anyway and punished or...Filch...or that nasty little cat of his...would find him.

He shuddered and refused to go any further with that train of thought. He did not need this situation made worse by him throwing up the cake he'd crept down to the kitchen for (damn those elves and their great cooking) which was why he was in this situation in the first place.

Draco almost threw his wand down to the ground in anger, he had tried every spell he could think of on the wretched plant but nothing worked and his patronus wasn't strong enough to carry any message.

For gods sake he'd even tried making himself hover to reach up and pull the thing down, it ended with him losing his patience which ended the spell, his hip now hurt for his efforts.

"Damn it all to hell!" He yelled angrily, leaning against the wall, which was as far as he could go away from the mistletoe hanging inches away on the ceiling.

Suddenly Draco's ears perked up.

Footsteps.

Getting closer and closer. He swallowed nervously and prayed that it was a hot girl he could manipulate, and not some snooty prefect or -gulp- Filch and Mrs Norris.

He watched and waited with baited breath, staring at the corner he heard the noise from until a figure appeared round it.

The person smirked, which Draco thought was very unlike him. The figure approached, staying out of reach of the mistletoe and folded their arms

"Potter" Draco spat out as a greeting, now even more angry than before, but relieved it was not the caretaker or his feline.

"Malfoy" Harry replied with a nod, looking smug.

After that Malfoy turned away from him, he was blushing and Malfoys did not blush. He hated that his enemy had found him in such an embarrassing situation.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just...fun" A still smug Harry exclaimed with a fake flourish, tilting his head, well as far as Draco could tell from glancing at his shadow.

"Get lost Potter" He replied, annoyed, but he didn't have the energy to fight with the dark haired Gryffindor, it was now ten past two in the morning, even teenage boys need some sleep and Draco had not had any.

"Oh no this is too fun" Harry told him, chuckling and shaking his head. Draco snapped, he was tired, annoyed and embarrassed.

He rounded on the other boy, stepping as far as he could in his direction.

"Potter get the fuck away from me. Right now I am in the mood to blow your head off and don't think I can't do it! I don't care if this is some sick way of getting back at me, you push me and I will hurt you so badly even your precious little friends won't recognise you!" He spat, almost roaring at him, eyes glittering with anger but betrayed by darkening circles below them.

Harry looked upaffected.

"You may scare the first years with that Malfoy but not me. I've faced worse. And please don't insult both of us by denying that you would not be doing the exact same thing in my position." He replied calmly, stepping an inch closer.

Draco seethed but stayed quiet, maybe if he ignored him Potter would go away and leave him in his misery.

"So, how did the oh so special Malfoy get trapped by an innocent little plant?" Harry mocked, but Draco noticed there was less malice in it. He didn't reply so Harry continued.

"I bet you didn't even see it coming, strutting around like you own the whole castle, you didn't bother to check if there was anything wrong did you?" Mocking, but again, with less malice.

Scrap ignoring him, Draco suddenly thought and he span round and grabbed Harry's red and gold tie, pulling him forwards suddenly, Harry could only gasp at the move as he too was now stuck under the nasty little plant above them.

"You idiot!" Harry cried, staring at him in confusion.

Draco didn't care what he was on about, his mind was heavy with sleep as he leant against the wall again.

"Don't you even care that now we have to kiss?!" Harry yelled, his voice raising in pitch.

Draco's eyes shot open, he hadn't thought about that, he just wanted to get Potter in trouble.

"N-no we don't, they'll find us in the morning and undo the spell and we'll get detention but we won't have to kiss." He rambled, shaking his head in denial.

Harry glared at him

"There is no way they would just let us go, if anything we'd have to fulfil the charm as punishment." He told the blonde, trying to kill him with his stare.

Draco gulped and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"I just wanted to get you into trouble!" He cried, now fully awake.

"That makes me feel so much better, you git, now we're both going to be here forever..." Harry raged, throwing his hands up in desperation.

"Not unless we just get it over with now..." Draco said quietly, he knew it was crazy but in his head it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. Harry, however, did not share this view and looked at him like he'd turned into goyle or something.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He replied softly, in denial as Draco had been the moment before. Draco turned on him seriously

"Think about it. If we'll have to do it anyway I'd rather do it now without teachers and students knowing about it. I definitely won't be bragging about kissing the golden boy." He explained calmly. Looking at Harry for a response. The Gryffindor looked like he was about to be ill but nodded his consent.

Taking control to get it over with Draco moved quickly from the wall towards Harry, grabbed the back of his neck and forced their lips together. Neither moved for what seemed like forever but then something strange happened.

Harry found himself moving his mouth to deepen the kiss, as did Draco. A shock ran through Draco's spine and Harry's hand moved of its own accord to the other boys waist, pulling them closer. The blonde suddenly was being forced backwards as Harry pressed into him until he hit the wall. Draco bit Harry's lower lip in retaliation and at the gasp from the other boy deepened the kiss and began to languidly move his tongue against his. There was a rush of hands as Harry's slid under his shirt and Draco groaned unexpectedly. The gryffindor pushed against him again and moaned at the contact.

Then it ended. They needed air and stopped, backing away from eachother. Both shocked, but not horrified at their actions.

"What was that?" Harry asked uncertainly, his face flushed, eyes lidded and lips swollen. Draco, with a similar appearance looked at him, breathing heavily.

"That was a kiss Potter. If you can't tell what one is at this point you're an idiot" He told him, but with no anger or mocknig his voice, but something akin to humour.

Harry actually chuckled a little. They looked at eachother for a moment before Harry stepped forwards and forced their lips together again, pulling them both to the floor suddenly...

In the end Draco was caught as he thought he'd be, but not in the way he'd expected. And now as he stood infront of both his and Harry's Heads of houses, pulling on his school shirt while watching Harry try and straighten out his own shirt and sharing a smirk with the other boy, he thought to himself

_Maybe mistletoe isn't that bad after all._


End file.
